A Strange New Game
by KNIGH7DRAGON3
Summary: A man wakes up after an all nighter, reading a certain web comic, to find he has become the Gamer.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and any original techniques and abilities that may show up.**

 **I'm putting this in the Naruto section because it will eventually get around to Naruto. Don't know when, but eventually.**

 **Enjoy!**

xXxX

Beep, beep, beep, bee-CRASH.

' **Ping** '

"Fucking alarm clock." I said as I slowly opened my eyes, awakening to the new day. I looked at my alarm. " God fucking damn it, that's the third one this week." The device was completely shattered. "That's the third one this week. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late reading that new webcomic The Gamer." I rolled over in the bed, eyes shut. Something was bothering me, like I was missing something. Then it hit me. What the hell was that ping? I'd smashed a number of alarms, but never heard that ping before. I sat up, opened my eyes, and saw something that would change my life forever.

 ** _Welcome to the Game._**

I pinched my self a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

'Ping.'

Oh for fucks sake, that's gonna get old.

 ** _For enduring damage you have created the skill Physical Resistance._**

'Well that proves I'm not dreaming. I guess I'm the Gamer now. I'll play along for now'

I took in a breath, and let it out slowly, clearing my mind, like I do every time I start a new game, and do the tutorial, so I can take in the new information easier.

'Ping.'

 ** _For steady breathing, and calming your mind, you have created skill Meditation._**

'Hmm, that's odd, I guess pretty much anything I do can become a skill.'

'Ping'

 ** _For learning about a facet of the game before viewing the tutorial, take 2 to all stats'_**

'Well I guess that clears that up.' I mused to myself. I guess anytime I figure out something new about this thing, I get stats.

'Ping'

 ** _Take 2 INT and WIS._**

'I'll take that as a yes. Well I guess I better check my stats.'

"Stats," I said out loud, echoing loudly in my sparsely decorated apartment.

 ** _Name: John Colt_**

 ** _Title: He Who Resides in Infinite Realms_**

 ** _Level: 1_**

 ** _HP:100_**

 ** _EP:1000_**

 ** _Age : 22_**

 ** _Height: 6'4"_**

 ** _Build: Muscular_**

 ** _Eye color: Extremely dark brown(nearly black)_**

 ** _Hair color: Black_**

 ** _Skin tone: Very tan._**

 ** _STATS_**

 ** _INT: 32_**

 ** _WIS: 32_**

 ** _STR: 30_**

 ** _VIT: 25_**

 ** _DEX:20_**

 ** _LUK:??_**

 ** _CHR:5_**

"What's up with my Luck and Charisma scores? Let's try 'status'."

 ** _Status Effects_**

 ** _Severe Depression: -25 to charisma, -5 to vitality, -50% EXP_**

 ** _Heat Stroke: -90% to HP, -5 to STR, VIT, DEX_**

'Well, I reckon that explains my super low charisma, but what about my luck? How about ' attributes'?'

 ** _Attributes_**

 ** _Colt family luck: Your family is cursed with the worst good luck imaginable. Thing will go horribly wrong, but will still somehow manage to work out for the best in the end. Functionally gives a LUK of 100, adding 5 LUK for every level you gain._**

I sigh, exasperated. "Well that explains so much. Let's take a look at the 'tutorial'."

 **Hello, and welcome to The Game. First off, let's give you the most basic attributes and skill The Gamer needs**

'Ping'

 ** _You have been given The Gamer's Body. Sleeping cures all status afflictions, and restores HP and EP. Nothing can kill you except your HP dropping to 0. Also cures any physical ailments you had before entering 'The Game'._**

'Ping'

 ** _Heat Stroke has been cured. Here are your stats changes_**

 ** _HP:1000_**

 ** _STR:35_**

 ** _VIT:30_**

 ** _DEX:25_**

I felt a slight tingle, and I shuddered, I hadn't felt this good in years.

'Ping'

 ** _You have gained The Gamer's Mind. You are immune to mental attacks, mental and psychological disorders, and any pre-existing conditions have been cured._**

'Ping'

 ** _You no longer suffer from Severe Depression. You now gain EXP normally. Your new stats are:_**

 ** _VIT:30_**

 ** _CHA:30_**

'Ping'

 ** _You have gained the skill Observe._**

'Ping'

 ** _Because of your title, Observe is now Level MAX._**

'Ping'

 ** _For leveling a skill to max before completing the tutorial, all stats are now set to base 40. You now gain EXP and stat points at twice the normal rate._**

'Ping'

 ** _You now have the Instant Dungeon skill. Now that you have all the essential skills, let's start the tutorial._**

I spent the next few hours combing through every inch of the tutorial, and menus, learning the ins and outs, gaining 10 in both WIS and INT. 'I am beginning to think that I'm OP.' My title, ' _He who resides in the Infinite Realms_ ' was given to me because of my near encyclopedic knowledge of hundreds of worlds I once thought to be just fiction, but now revealed to be fact through The Game. It allows me to travel to a random one of these worlds once a month, where in the span of a second in my world I can spend as long as I want in the other world, gaining strength, saving lives, and generally being a badass. The only down side is I apparently can only visit a specific world once, and can never go back, which is a bummer cause that means anybody I connect with would vanish from my life forever. The title also grants Max level Observe, allowing me to see all information about any thing or any one. Histories, levels, stats, emotional states, and abilities to name a few.

'Ping'

 ** _Here are your updated stats._**

 ** _INT: 50_**

 ** _WIS: 50_**

 ** _STR: 40_**

 ** _VIT: 40_**

 ** _CHA: 40_**

 ** _LUK: ??_**

'Ping'

 ** _For raising INT to 50 you gain the perk Man of the Arts. All non-combat skills cost no EP._**

'Ping'

 ** _For raising WIS to 50 you gain the perk Conservation of Energy. Skills cost 50% less EP._**

'Ping'

 ** _For raising one stat to 50 before Level 2, you will now gain HP equal to VITx10 for every level. You will now gain EP equal to WISx10 for every level._**

 ** _For raising two stats to 50 before Level 2, you now gain 2.5 points in all stats except LUK(due to Colt Family Luck)on level up._**

"Well damn, now I know I'm OP. It's like I'm the main character of a bad fanfiction, hahaha," I laughed out loud. That notion is ridiculously outlandish, even considering what had occurred this morning.

'Ping'

I quickly swiped away the notification, not willing to read what I was sure was a revelation about my existence. 'Really don't want to deal with an existential crisis today.' I shook my head, removing the thoughts. "Well, I guess it's time for training." I got up off my bed and walked to my closet. I opened the door to reveal….. a gigantic gunsafe. I opened it, and proceeded to fill my newly discovered hammerspa… inventory with guns, ammunition, knives, swords, maces, and spears. "I knew being a weapon-nut and picking up blacksmithing would pay off someday.

'Ping'

 ** _For remembering that you are good at something, take these skills._**

 ** _Blacksmithing Lvl 80_**

 ** _You are a master Smith, capable of turning iron and steel into works of art, and tools of death._**

 ** _80% effectiveness to any armor and weapons you craft, and allows you to repair any metal weapons that may become damaged._**

 ** _Gunsmithing Lvl 80_**

 ** _80% effectiveness to guns that you craft, and allows you to repair any guns that may become damaged._**

 ** _Ammunition crafting Lvl MAX_**

 ** _Allows you to craft any type of ammo in any caliber, provided you have the equipment and materials._**

 ** _Gunplay Lvl 60_**

 ** _60% fire rate, accuracy, reload speed and damage to all fire arms. (1% per level)-30% recoil.(.5% per level)_**

 ** _Swordsmanship Lvl 10_**

 ** _10% swing speed, parry speed and damage with edged weapons.(1% per level)_**

 ** _Spearman Lvl 10_**

 ** _Same bonuses as swordsmanship, but with spears and other polearms._**

 ** _Bludgeoner Lvl 10_**

 ** _Same bonuses as swordsmanship, but with blunt weapons._**

I looked at the new skills, pleased that all the time I sunk into learning those things didn't go to waste. After I loaded up my inventory, I pulled up my equipment screen, and equipped one of my favorite swords. I pulled it out and used Observe.

 ** _The Unnamed_**

 ** _Type: zweihander_**

 ** _Length: 6'6"_**

 ** _Weight: 14lbs_**

 ** _DMG: 500_**

 ** _The Unnamed is a Damascus Steel blade forged by John Colt. It has never been used in battle, but has been practiced with for many hours. It is a Mastercraft quality blade. Extra effect: Terrifying presence- 10% chance to inflict status Terrified on hostiles with lower WIS than wielder when drawn._**

'Damn, a Mastercraft quality blade at level 80? Wonder what I can do with a forge at MAX.' I shook my head, and decided to grind out my smithing at some point. I also equipped my pair of prized pistols.

 ** _Custom made m1911(x2)_**

 ** _CAL: 10mm_**

 ** _DMG: 200 per round(standard ball ammunition)(60%)_**

 ** _CAP: 7 rounds(1 in the chamber)_**

 ** _These pistols were custom made by John Colt. Coated in protective layer of green ceracote. Equipped with carved onyx handle scales depicting a white Eastern Dragon on each scale. Extra effect: Dragonslayer- 40% damage to draconic foes._**

I also equipped my sawed off shotgun to my right hip next to one of my pistols. I then pulled out my training gear, a leather trenchcoat, al la Blade, a pair of loose, comfortable leather pants, and my combat boots, giving me a total defense of 50, with no extra effects. And so, sword on my back, guns on my hips, and a fire in my soul for the first time in years, I intoned "Instant dungeon create."

 ** _Warning! You have only unlocked empty dungeon. You can unlock more dungeons by leveling up the skill._**

"Goddamn it."

xXxX

'Ping'

 ** _Your instant dungeon skill is level 20._**

 ** _You have access to the following dungeons:_**

 ** _Zombies(slow)_**

 ** _Zombies(fast)_**

 ** _Goblins_**

 ** _Drakes_**

"Fucking finally. Now I've got enough dungeons to train for a while without getting bored grinding on the same enemies for hours, and today being my day off, I've got all the time in the world to grind." I opened my inventory to check all my ammo one more time, and satisfied with it, I intoned "Instant Dungeon create: Slow Zombies." And with that, everything became tinted red, everything became decayed, rusted and broken before my very eyes. What was once a sprawling apartment complex, was now just a rusted out pile of junk. And as I took in the sights of a world barely recognizable, I heard groaning behind me, so I turned around. "Observe."

 ** _Zombies(x40)_**

 ** _Level 4_**

 ** _HP: 100_**

I didn't care about any of the other information, so I ignored it. I knew there was no way I could take on a group that large with my sword at my current level, so I reached into my inventory and grabbed my favorite rifle.

 ** _Suppressed AR-15_**

 ** _DMG:150(FMJ ammo)_**

 ** _CAP: 90 round drum_**

 ** _Effects: suppressed-(-100% to chance to alert hostiles with lower INT than user)_**

"Hells yeah, glad I spent then extra money to get this mil-spec suppressor. Time to get to work thinning the heard." I kneeled down behind the collapsed wall in front of me, and rested my rifle on it, took in a breath, picked a target, and squeezed the trigger. 'Ping'

"Not now, I'll read the messages after the fight." I found a new target, and put it down. "God this is fun," I said with a grin of sheer joy on my face. 30 times I pulled the trigger, 30 times a zombie dissolved into a cloud of red haze. " Alright, time to test out my sword skills." I kept over the wall, tossing my rifle back into my inventory. I charged at the remaining 10 zombies, and drew my blade. A horizontal swing bifurcated one zombie, and bit deeply into another. "And then there was eight." I sucked under a swipe, and a diagonal swing cleaved one in two, and I used the momentum to come down on another with a vertical slice. Two came at me from different sides, and at the last moment, I dodged out of the way, and a swing of my blade decapitated them. "Just four left." I spun around driving the pommel into a zombies sternum hard enough to liquefy everything in its chest cavity, and then a upwards swing brought down another one. "That just leaves 2." I hadn't even broken a sweat. I spun around to find the other 2, only to find the running away. "That can't be good." Not willing to risk my luck acting up, I dropped the sword and drew my pistols, and put a bullet in both of their heads. "Holy shit that was a rush. I'm definitely liking this." I holstered my pistols, an reached down to grab my sword, when something caught my eye. "What the hell?" I picked the object up. "Is this…… a gold coin? Observe."

 ** _Gold piece_**

 ** _This is the standard currency for use in the Gamer's Market._**

" What is the Gamer's Market?" I shrugged off the confusion, assuming that the answer would be in one of the many screens I'm gonna have to sift through. I looked around and saw about 100 more of the coins scattered throughout the area, as well as some bottles of some kind of liquid, revealed to be elixers that restore both my health and stamina, as well as a few bone bits, and vials of blood. "Not sure what I'll do with the blood, but I'm sure being able to start a zombie apocalypse will come in handy. Now, game, would you kindly show me all the windows I missed?"

'Ping'

"Thank you."

 ** _For killing a zombie for the first time, you gained attribute Beginner Zombie Hunter. 10% extra damage to the undead, and 10% better chance for drops._**

 ** _For earning EXP for the first time you are now level 2._**

 ** _You leveled up 3 times. You are now level 5_**

 ** _HP:3100_**

 ** _EP:3500_**

 ** _INT:70_**

 ** _WIS:70_**

 ** _STR:60_**

 ** _VIT:60_**

 ** _CHA:60_**

 ** _LUK:??_**

 ** _Stat points: 40_**

 ** _For having 50 STR, you gain perk Herculean Strength. Weapon and armor weight no longer effects swing and run speed._**

 ** _For having 50 VIT, you gain perk Endless Vitality. You no longer need sleep to function( it just restores health like normal)._**

 ** _For having 50 CHA, you gain perk Gilded Tongue. You automatically gain 50% discount on all purchases, and CHA checks never fail._**

 ** _For Sprinting, you have created the skill Sprint. (lvl 5) Your sprint speed is your level in the skill as a percent of the product of VIT x 100. Your current sprint speed is 30 mph. You are faster than the fastest man alive. EP cost- none(non-combat skill)_**

 ** _For finding gold coins, you have unlocked the Gamer's Market. It's where Gamers from all over the multi-verse buy and sell. To access, just think 'Open Market'._**

 ** _Your Gunplay is now Level 65_**

 ** _Your Swordsmanship is now Level 20_**

'Well, not only am I now faster than the fastest man. In the world, I can run indefinitely. That pretty handy. Now lets check out this market. Open Market.' A screen popped up in front of me.

 ** _Welcome to the Gamer's Market. To buy, press buy. To sell, press sell._**

I figured it be best to start with buy, being I have nothing to sell. I surfed through the buy pages, finding only a few things I wanted, that I could afford. I bought 20 Elder Scrolls ebony ingots, a daedric bow and a couple hundred arrows, and 5 each of Terarrian cobalt and luminite bars. The I bought several thousand steel bars from Terrarria as well, to grind out my smithing, cause I knew I'd need it to be maxed for what I have planned. Thank God for that half price perk I got. All that cost me 80 gold, so I decided to go ahead and buy an Ancient forge and an auto-hammer, both Terarrian, and those cost the other 20 gold I had. 'I'm broke now, but I'm sure I can sell all the steel swords I'm about to make and recoup most of it. I exited the ID, and called my boss to quit my job, loaded up my forging equipment, opened an empty ID, and got to work.

xXxX

 ** _Your Blacksmithing is now Level MAX._**

 ** _For maxing Blacksmithing, you gain the perk Hand of Hephaestus. All metal working now takes half as long._**

Four days. It took me four days with no sleep, and very little to eat or drink to grind out my skill. On the plus side, I sold all those swords that I made for a tidy profit of 1000 gold. 'Alright, I'm gonna go home, and go to bed, then I'm going to get to work on my new weapon and armor.' I put all my stuff away, and exited the dungeon, took a shower, then went to bed.

 ** _You slept in your bed. HP, EP, and all status effects are healed._**

'Man that was a good sleep.' I yawned and stretched all the kinks out of my body. I looked at the clock. "Noon? Damn, I passed out. 12 hours is pretty good for a nap." I yawned again, and slowly dragged my self out of bed. "I'm gonna grab some food, then I'm gonna get started on my new weapon and armor." I walked to the kitchen poured a bowl of cereal, and opens the Market. "Let's see what kind of goodies I can buy with my new found wealth." I browsed, and purchased blood from 20 different brands of demons, and dragon scales, blood and leather. I bought some Alegasian sung brightsteel, and shade blood. I bought vials of blood from gods, angels, spirits, and legendary creatures from all over the multi-verse. "Well I reckon I've got all I need for my new gear, so time to get to work. Instant Dungeon create. Empty."

xXxX

Clang.

Clang.

Clang.

The sound of ringing metal rang out loudly. I had melted down the luminite bars into one large bar. I was slowly working all the blood from the holy type creatures as well as some of the brightsteel and dragonscales into it. I draw out the billet, start a fold, make a slight cup with bottom half, pour a vial in, and seal the billet. I'd then continue to fold the billet until I was confident it was completely mixed, then repeated the process with a different vial. I did that 40 times before I was done with the blood, so I did the same with both the scales and the brightsteel. "Observe."

 ** _Big demonbane luminite-dragonsteel bar._**

 ** _This bar of luminite has been infused with so much holy blood, that just being in the general area as this metal would kill most low level demonic beings. It is also made nearly indestructible by the combination of enchanted brightsteel and dragonscales._**

'Well that's one bit down. Now for the other two metals.' I repeated the process with 4 different big bars of ebony and the blood of demonic beings. "Observe."

 ** _Big holybane ebony-dragonsteel bars(x4)_**

 ** _This bar of ebony has been infused with so much demonic blood, that just being in the same general area as this metal would kill a low level holy being. It has been made nearly indestructible by the combination of enchanted brightsteel and dragonscales._**

"Man, when I'm done with my stuff, I'm gonna have one hell of a trump card." I shook my head with a smile. Then I took a short break, drank some water, then continued on to the cobalt. I did the same process, but the blood came from pretty much every kind of non-demonic or non-holy creature you could imagine. "Observe."

 ** _Big lifebane cobalt-dragonsteel bar_**

 ** _This bar of cobalt has been infused with blood from hundreds of magical, mythological, and legendary creatures, to the point where a blade made from this metal is impervious to any damage from all non-demonic or non-holy creatures, and can bypass pretty much any magical defense. It can also slow down healing factors, and can perfectly channel any element, as well as resistant to them once quenched. It is made nearly indestructible by the combination of enchanted brightsteel and dragonscales worked into it._**

'Damn, this is some badass stuff. Well I guess it's time to start the weapons and armor." I took one of each bar and cut them in half, and drew them out long and thin, and then layered them. I forge welded them together, and then cut up the the new billet into equal parts, then layered them again, forge welded them, and drew it out. I repeated the process a a dozen times. "Observe."

 ** _Anti-Life Damascus dragonsteel_**

 ** _Through the layering of three types of bane metals, this bar of Damascus dragonsteel possesses Anti-Life properties, making it lethal to anything cut by it, like normally impossible to kill beings, or creatures normally immune to anything but certain types of metal, or attacks on certain body part. Is also impervious to any attack from a living being._**

'Well that's, unexpected. But not unwelcome.' I cut off a little, enough to make 5 arrowheads and a few cores for armor-piercing ammo . 'I'm sure this will be useful someday. Now back to work.'

"Observe."

 ** _Sanguis Requiem_**

 ** _Type: zweihander_**

 ** _Length:6'6"_**

 ** _Weight:20lbs_**

 ** _This Legendary Mastercraft sword is the stuff of legends. The 4 types of metal worked together to create this work of art were Sung Brightsteel, Demon-aligned ebony, holy-aligned luminite, and cobalt bathed in the blood of many different creatures. This blade will kill pretty much anything. It negates Resistances, healing factors, reincarnation, regeneration, cuts through magic wards of all kinds, and pierces most natural defences. and also binds souls to bodies. All the metals used to make the Damascus billet were also infused with powered dragonscales, which increases its already ridiculous durability and magical resistance to make it pretty much indestructible._**

 ** _DMG: 20,000_**

 ** _Extra effects: Indestructible-never breaks, piercing-is unnaffected by defenses other than armor, and soul bind-binds souls to the physical body it's in until the soul decays and passes on._**

I picked up the sword, and gave it a few practice swings. The balance was perfect. The sword is magnificent. One of the most beautiful blades I've ever seen, irl or not. The metal itself had a gorgeous pattern of blue, black and green waves where the metals making up the original billet alternate.(a/n look up low count Damascus pattern steel.) Then right below the secondary handguard is a red dragon leather wrapping. The hilt was carved from dragonbone, also wrapped in red dragon leather, with unicorn hair binding wrapped around it. Set in the pommel is the most perfect blue sapphire I could get my hands on. "This is my Magnum Opus. And my trump card." I placed the blade in my inventory, and set in a quick setup, along with my normal pistols, sawed off and leather. "Now for the armor." I drew one of the ebony bars out of my furnace, placed it on my anvil, and brought down my hammer.

Clang.

"Observe."

 ** _Armis ex Deus_**

 ** _This armor is legendary MasterCraft level. It was forged from ebony, infused with demon blood, enchanted brightsteel, and dragonscales. It has been inlaid with Holy-aligned luminite, and lifebane cobalt. This armor is incredibly durable, and magic resistant._**

 ** _DEF: 50,000(entire set(gauntlets, sode, chest plate, greaves, and boots))_**

"Now that's what I call armor!" I smiled a very large smile. The armor it's self was pitch black, with blue and green inlay all over the armor. It also had traditional Japanese sode plates attached to the shoulders, mainly cause I think they look bad ass. I also decided not to make a helmet, cause I hate having anything over my face(a/n think ebony armor from Oblivion, but instead of gold inlay, it's blue and green. And sode are those layered shoulder plates you see on Japanese armor.) I set the armor to the same preset I set up earlier and tried it on. "Wow, this feels incredible. I feel invincible. Now lets go test this out." I drew my sword. "ID create, Drakes."

xXxX

'Ping'

 ** _You are now Level 41._**

 ** _HP: 4600_**

 ** _EP: 500_**

 ** _INT: 160_**

 ** _WIS:160_**

 ** _STR:150_**

 ** _VIT:150_**

 ** _CHA:150_**

 ** _LUK:??_**

 ** _STAT POINTS:400_**

 ** _Sprint is now Level 35. Speed is 4800mph_**

 ** _Swordsmanship is now Level 60._**

 ** _Physical resistance is now Level 40_**

 ** _You have gained the perk Beginner Dragonkin Slayer.(10% effectiveness against dragonkin, and 10% better drops.)_**

 ** _For raising INT to 100 you gain perk Scholar. All skills from skill books start at level 10_**

 ** _For raising WIS to 100 you gain perk Master Tactician. Strategic moves have 80% better chance to succeed._**

 ** _For raising STR to 100 you gain perk God-like Strength. When attempting a STR check, your strength is doubled._**

 ** _For raising VIT to 100 you gain perk Limitless Energy. Physical skills cost no EP._**

 ** _For raising CHA to 100 you gain perk Master Orator. Speeches will always have the desired effect._**

I pulled Sanguis Requiem out of the head of the Drake I had just killed, and set about collecting the drops from the latest group. 10000 gold pieces, blood vials, skin, scales, bone, teeth and claws. Standard fare, nothing really special. "ID escape." I appeared back in my apartment, and changed to my lounge clothes preset, and opened the marketplace. I browsed through, just looking to see if I could find anything good. "No, no, no, no, n…. Hello? What do we have here? A book on… thaumaturgy? Thaumaturgy of Fate/Stay Night fame?" I read the description of it, and it said the author was Shiro Emiya, and the title was Reinforcement and Projection. "God I hope this is a skill book." I bought it, it appeared in my hands, and a window popped up.

 ** _Would you like to learn skills Tracing and Projection?_**

"Hell yeah!" I hit the yes button with a mighty poke of enthusiasm and excitement.

 ** _Warning! You are unable you use the skill as you are. Would you like to optimize your self to be able to use the skill?_**

Again, an enthusiastic poke.

 ** _Command confirmed. Adding origin, weapon. Adding element, weapon. Adding 40 natural magical circuits._**

 ** _Select Magic crest._**

 ** _Emiya fam-_**

I didn't even need to see the rest of the choices. The time manipulation abilities of the Emiya crest would be invaluable. I pressed the selection button.

 ** _Confirmed. Applying changes._**

And then came to pain. All consuming, soul crushing pain. All I could do was shout incoherently. And then as swiftly as it came, it went away, and my world started to fade into darkness, but just before I fell unconscious, I managed a glance at my HP. 1/4600. 'Well that was close.' And then darkness came over me.

 ** _You slept on the(admittedly very comfortable)floor. HP and EP are 75% restored. Status conditions are healed._**

"Goddamn, did anybody catch the plates on the planet that hit me? Fuck that hurt." I sat up slowly stretching the kinks out of my body. I looked at my clock and saw it was noon. 'Damn, either I was out for a week, or I was grinding for a whole lot longer than I intended.' I got up off the ground, and decided to eat some instant ramen. "Worst 3 minutes ever…" I looked at my stats to see how I was looking, to see if I might be ready to try to go to a new universe. My eyes widened when I saw my new top speed with my Sprint. "4800 mph?! Mach 6! Holy crap! Definitely gonna have to buy some of the Flash's suits, and dye them black." I looked at my Projection skill.

 ** _Projection lvl 10_**

 ** _Allows you to trace, memorize, and project almost perfect copies of weapons you see. Max number of copies active is equal to your skill level times number of natural circuits you have. EP cost per weapon: 1 EP at rank D, 4 EP at rank C, 10 EP at rank B, and 20 EP at rank A._**

I let out a long, drawn out whistle. "Damn, this is some op shit. Now lets check out my time manipulation."

 ** _Time manipulation lvl 10_**

 ** _Allows you to accelerate, stop, or slow down the personal time-space of a person or object, increasing, stopping, or decreasing the velocity of the object or person relative to those outside the time-space field. Active time is equal to your level in the skill as seconds. EP cost: none(non-combat skill). Currently unlocked factors: 0x, .5x, 1.5x, and 2x._**

"Damn, I really am OP. Now I can Sprint at Mach 12 for 10 seconds. And I can double the force of my bullets, and also I can shoot off Projections even harder. I can stop projectiles in their tracks. This is almost looks limitless in its applications." I let out another whistle and grabbed my noodles. "Marketplace." I bought a few Flash suits, and some black dye, and dyed the Flash suits black. I set one to another preset, and finished off my noodles. I grabbed all my gear, guns, and ammo crafting supplies and shoved them in my inventory, along with a bunch of food, bottled water, and basic survival gear. "Sometimes being a former Boy Scout makes things a pain in the ass. Always be prepared. Goddamnit it's not like I'm going to prehistoric times, so why can't I make myself leave this shit behind? Ah, fuck it. Not like I've got limited packing space." I spent the remainder or the next hour packing, organizing, and making sure I had everything thing I might need in the worst case scenario. "Well I think that does it. Game. How do I initiate travel to another universe?

 ** _Just say 'Activate Infinite Realms protocol.'_**

"Well then, activate Infinite Realms protocol."

 ** _Activating Infinite Realms protocol. Where would you like to go?_**

"I want to go to the Marvel universe."

 _Starting travel sequence in 5…4…3…2…_ **_ERROR! Colt family luck is now active. Randomizing universe, replacing character._**

And with a flash of light, and rush of air, I vanished into the unknown.

xXxX

My vision darkened temporarily, and then returned. I was in a forest at dusk. I looked around. I saw nothing that could distinguish where I was, save for the distinct freshness of the air, leading me to believe I was either in a world with very little technology, or just far, far from civilization. Either way, I took stock of what I was wearing. Handmade wool clothes? Definitely narrowed down the possible time period. And in my hands was a recurve bow and my quiver was stocked with arrows with goose feather vanes, wooden shafts, and simple broadheads. Definitely low tech. I decided to take a look at my game menus to see what they had to say. "Stats."

 ** _The Game is temporarily unavailable. Please try again in 168 hours. Please note you will be unable to access your inventory or use your skills during this time period. All attributes and perks are also temporarily disabled._**

"Well, fuck. The one scenario I didn't fucking plan for ends up being the one that happens. Damn you CFL(Colt Family Luck)!" I finished cursing my luck, and looked around me to try to get my bearings. I looked at the ground below my feet. "Deer tracks? Guess who ever I took the place of was hunting. This scenario feels oddly familiar." I shrugged off my feeling of trepidation, and followed the track, knowing I needed food anyway, and continuing whatever was going on before I arrived seemed like a good idea. Two birds, one stone and all that. I followed the trail for another hour before finally finding the heard, bedded down for the night. Towards the rear of the group was a doe with her leg awkwardly latest out to the side. Quickly, and silently, I drew an arrow from the quiver, and drew the string, aiming dead center of her heart. Then, just as I released the arrow, a bright flash of light kit up the small clearing, along with the sharp crack of air being displaced at hyper-sonic speeds. 'Ting.' The unmistakable sound of metal hitting stone. After my vision cleared I looked down to see a large crater in the ground, about the size of a man. I walked to the edge of it, arrow drawn again, ready for anything to leap out at me. I peered down into the hole and saw a blue oval shaped stone, that kind of looked…. like…..an egg.

"Goddamnit. I replaced Eragon. This is Alegasia. I'm in the fucking Inheritance Cycle."

I rushed down into the hole, scooped up Saphira's egg, a sprinted full tilt back the direction I came. I followed the most worn game trails down the mountain, back towards what I was hopping was Palancar Valley, and Garrow's farm. I ran for hours, till I found the Anora River (thankfully Gamer's Body was still functional, preventing me from feeling fatigue) and followed it till I reached a waterfall, which as far as my knowledge of Alegasia told me, was Igualda falls, marking the start of Palancar Valley. I quickly found the path down, and began the half mile decent. By the time I had made it down, I could see the sun start to rise. "Shit. I've got to get to Brom's." I started to run again, and after a few more hours of running through field and forest, Carvahall came into view. 'Finally. Now to find Brom.' I slid to a stop, and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I sat down, then reached into Eragon's… well, my pack, and placed Saphira's egg in the bottom. I pulled out the waterskin, and took a deep drag, and grabbed a hunk of bread, and quickly devoured it. Then I put the pack back on my back, and thought back to the books to see if I could remember where Brom's house was. Nothing. My mind was in such a jumble, I couldn't remember any hints as to where Brom might be. So I did the only thing I could think of. I went to the tavern. Always ask the barkeep for information. I walked through the doors.

"Eragon my boy, it's good to see you." Said the man who I could only guess was Morn. "What brings you to my tavern at this hour."

I paused, trying to think of the best way to turn this to my advantage. I slightly exaggerated my fatigue from running nearly 16 hours. "I saw Urgals deep in the Spine. Thankfully they were headed the opposite direction, but I ran down as fast as I could, try to spread the word, tell everyone to be on the lookout. Probably need to start arming up, and building defenses. Now, have you seen Brom? I need to ask him something." I just prayed my little white lie wouldn't hurt anything, and maybe even help the village weather the coming storm.

"Urgals? In the Spine? But… Why? Bah, no sense in fretting over it now. I'll be sure to spread the word. Maybe convince everyone to buy weapons from Horst and get some walls going. Not like it's a pressing matter, eh? But enough about that, yeah I seen Brom. He was over by Sloan's just a minute ago." He pointed in the vague direction of what I hoped was the bastard butcher's shop.

"Thanks Morn. Be sure to pass along the message. Goodbye!" I left the tavern and headed in the vague direction that Morn pointed me in. I walked around a corner and saw him. A stooped man with a long, white beard, and a black cloak about his shoulders. I called out to him. "Brom! Brom wait! I caught up to him. "Brom we need to talk."

Brom turned to look at me, and stood there. After a second of silence, he barked, "Well don't just stand there, speak boy."

I put my hand on his shoulder, and said "Not here. In private." He nodded and turned to walk away.

"Well come on then." He started off towards what I could only assume was his house. "How was the hunt Eragon? I see your pack looks awfully empty."

I shook my head. "I got nothing. I'll explain more once we get out of earshot and no one can overheat us."

He glanced at me through the corner of one eye. "This sounds important, Eragon." He turned away. "Best we hurry then."

"It is of the utmost importance Brom." After another few minutes of walking, we stepped through the door. I walked through and Brom shut the door behind me. I sat down at his table, and pulled my pack off. I set it on the table, and pulled the flap off. "Brom, Arya has been taken." I pulled Saphira's egg out and placed it on the table. "She was ambushed on the edge of Du Weldenvarden almost 17 hour ago. She is being taken to Gil'ead to be tortured for information on where she sent the egg. It was a shade called Durza who ambushed her along with a squad of Urgals."

For a few minutes, Brom just stared at me and I was afraid I'd broken the man. Then he spoke. "Well, I guess we better be headed to Gil'ead then. It's a 5 day ride from here." And then he walked to out the door. He paused just outside the doorway, and stood straight. "Well come on then, we don't have all day."

I quickly put Saphira's egg back in the pack a quickly followed Brom out of his house, and to the stables. "Wait, I don't have a horse. So how are we going to ride to Gil'ead?"

Brom once again looked at me through the corner of one eye. "It's a good thing I have two then, isn't it?" And just then, we made it to the stables. "You ride the black one. Saddle and bit are at the back of the stable." We saddled the horses, grabbed our packs of provisions, and took off. We rode in silence till dark, and made camp. After making dinner, beef stew and half stale bread, Brom broke the silence. "So who are you? I'm assuming you know I was a Rider, so you know I've been trying to pull the information from your mind, unsuccessfully. Your mind feels like Eragon's, but also not."

I sighed. I had been waiting on this. For him to start questioning me. But how do I respond? How do I tell a man his son was gone? That I had taken his place? I couldn't lie, cause he'd make me swear that what I said was the truth. So I only told half the truth. "I'm from the future, more or less. Long story short, I found a way to come back, and prevent a lot of bad things from happening. I really can't say more without risking things I don't want to change changing." I mentally crossed my fingers and hoped he bought it. Brom starred at me for a long while, as off trying to stare into my soul.

"Very well. I'll believe you for now. But eventually I want an explanation." And then he went back to eating his stew. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I ate my stew and then leaned against the tree behind me, and went to sleep.

xXxX

"John, why did you let them do this to me?" came a voice I could only vaguely recognize. "Why didn't you save me in time?"

xXxX

I sat straight up, in a cold sweat. I looked around. The forest was only just beginning to light up. 'What the hell was that?' I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. 'You know, come to think of it, that's the first dream I've had since I got my gamer power. I guess Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body are only half working right now. 'Status.'

 ** _The Game is temporarily unavailable. Please try again in 140 hours._**

Well, only 6 days left. I might have it back about the time we make it to Gil'ead. "Hey Brom wake up. We need to get a move on." I looked to my left, only to see Brom not there. I jumped to my feet. All of the gear was gone, as we're our packs. 'Did the bastard leave me behind and take Saphira's egg?' I ran to where we picketed the horses. And there the old man was, saddling the horses.

"Ah, good. You are awake. Saves me the trouble of waking you up. Come on. We are wasting daylight," he said as he mounted his horse. I quickly followed suit.

For 4 more days we followed this pattern. Wake up, ride till dark, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. All in almost complete silence. We finally made it to Gil'ead at dusk on the 5th day, almost 6 days after I arrived in Alegasia. 'Status.'

 ** _The Game is temporarily unavailable. Please try again in 30 hours._**

'Good. I'll have access to my inventory, and Sprint in 30 hours. So tomorrow night, I'll rescue Arya, and see if I can find Murtagh. It's a shame I don't remember much about this time from the books.' I shook the thoughts from my head and turned to Brom. "Tomorrow night, I'll kill the shade, and rescue Arya." He turned a suspicious eye on me.

"Why wait till tomorrow? Why not now? We run the risk of being found hanging around the walls after dark the longer we wait. We should go now." He reached to the bottom of his pack and pulled a wad of cloth out. "Zar'roc will give us an edge." He tried to give me the sword, but I pushed it away.

"Brom, by tomorrow night, I'll have access to the entirety of my powers again, and no one short of Galbatorix himself could stop me from saving her and killing Durza." Brom looked at me suspiciously.

"Why don't you have access to your powers? And what powers do you have?" he questioned, as he continued to stew the venison I had killed earlier.

"Coming here took a lot out of me. I'll be fully recovered by mid-night tomorrow. As for what powers I have, it's magic unlike anything you have ever seen." And with that said, I turned away and leaned against the tree once again. Brom starred at me for a few minutes longer, I could feel his eyes on me. Finally he looked away with a non-committal grunt. And then I went to sleep.

xXxX

John, why didn't you save me? Why didn't you come for me?

xXxX

'Goddamnit, that dream again. Who the fuck is that? Who did I fail to save?' I sat for a while in the darkness, trying to remember something, anything. 'That voice sounds familiar… but I just can't remember… damn it.' I sat awake for a few more hours till dawn. 'Status.'

 ** _The Game is temporarily unavailable. Please try again in 12 hours._**

'By dark, I'll have my powers back.' I Sat there awake until Brom finally woke. I waited until he fully regained consciousness. "Good morning. You should go into town, and sell the horses and saddles. We won't be needing them once I regain my power. See if you can't gather some information while you are there. I'd do it myself, but subterfuge and subtlety was never my strong suit." I waited for the questions to come.

"Why wouldn't we need the horses? How are we going to make it to the Varden? We can't cross the desert on foot, that's as good as suicide," he almost shouted.

I shook my head. 'Understandable. I'd be pretty skeptical myself if I was in his shoes.' I looked Brom in the eyes. "I am faster on foot than the fastest of dragons in the sky. And I can carry both you and Arya easily. It will be awkward, carrying a grown man, but Arya might need Tunivar's Nectar as soon as possible. I can use my abilities to put her and one other person in a magical pocket of sorts, but I'll need you to navigate. I'm not sure how to get to the Varden. Also see if you can find a man named Murtagh. It's vital we keep him out of the hands of Galbatorix. If you find him, bring him here." I didn't like ordering around a grown man, especially one so much older than me, but I really didn't have much of a choice. The fewer questions he asked the better.

He starred at me for a few moments. "Very well. I'll do as you ask. But I expect answers once we reach the Varden." I just gave a non-committal grunt. He turned and walked off, taking the horses and saddles with him. I sighed a deep sigh. 'I'm not really looking forward to telling him that Eragon is gone. Come to think of it, why does everyone see me as Eragon? Eh, once I get the Game back, I'm sure it will tell me. Speaking of which, 'Status.'

 ** _The Game is temporarily unavailable. Please try again in 8 hours._**

'Almost ready. Might as well take a nap.' I laid back against a tree, and went to sleep.

xXxX

What did I do to deserve this John? Why didn't you stop them?

xXxX

'There it is again. Why am I just now starting to have these dreams? Gah, fuck it. I'll worry with it later.' Just as I was about to check the timer, Brom walked back into the rapidly darkening clearing. "So how'd it go?" I questioned lazily.

"I sold the horses, found out that Durza just made it back to Gil'ead this morning, Arya is being held in the dungeons below the castle, and I found this… Murtagh. He is on his way here now." Just then a man walked into the clearing, with a bow across his back, and dark cloak on his shoulders.

I looked at him for a moment. "I assume you are Murtagh. Well met." I stood up, and stretched my body. 'Ping'. Fucking finally. 'Inventory.' The box appeared in from of me. With a motion of my hand, I expanded it to fit over Murtagh's body. I then slowly walked towards him. "Alright, I don't have much time to explain. I'm going to place you in… a magical storage area. It will be as though no time has passed for you between now, and when I bring you out. It's totally safe, and you will be none the worse for wear." And with the speed afforded me by my Sprint skill, I rushed forward and put him in my inventory. I closed my inventory, and turned to Brom. "See, I told you I could store people."

Brom starred at me, wide eyed with disbelief. "What manner of sorcery is this? Magic without the Ancient Language? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" he nearly shouted.

I shook my head. "Its not magic as you know it. It's something only I can do. Now, my plan is to store you, and all of our gear, rescue Arya, and run as far away from Gil'ead as I can in one hour, then bring you out of storage, and get you to navigate me to the Varden. Now come on." I reopened my inventory and stuck Brom in it, along with all of our gear, and Saphira's egg. I then decided to check out all the new windows I had been ignoring.

 ** _The Game is back online, and updated. Thank you for your patience._**

 ** _You have traveled to a new universe, and replaced the main character. Those around you who know the main character will see you as them, until you tell them that you have replaced the original character. Those who don't know the character you replaced will see you as you._**

 ** _The update has changed some of your skills. All weapons now fall under one of two categories. Melee Weapons(level 70) and Ranged weapons(level 70)._**

 ** _The update has added the quest system._**

 ** _You have unlocked the quest 'Killing Shadows'._**

 ** _Objective: Kill Durza_**

 ** _Rewards:?,?,?_**

 ** _You have unlocked the quest 'Princess in Distress'._**

 ** _Objective: Rescue Arya_**

 ** _Rewards:?,?,?_**

 ** _You have unlocked the quest 'Memories of the Past'._**

 ** _Objective: Recover your repressed memories._**

 ** _Rewards:?,?,?_**

 ** _You have unlocked the quest 'Death of the Black King'._**

 ** _Objective: Kill Galbatorix_**

 ** _Rewards:?,?,?_**

 ** _Objective: Rescue the Eldunari from Galbatorix's control._**

 ** _Rewards:?,?,?_**

 ** _Objective: Find a way to save Shruikan._**

 ** _Rewards: ?,?,?_**

 ** _You have unlocked the quest 'Vault of Souls'._**

 ** _Objective: Travel to the Vault of Souls and gain entry_**

 ** _Rewards:?,?,?_**

 ** _You have unlocked quest 'FireRed'._**

 ** _Objective: Rescue Thorn's egg, and get him to hatch for Murtagh_**

 ** _Rewards: ?,?,?_**

 ** _You have unlocked quest 'LeafGreen'._**

 ** _Objective: Rescue Fírnen's egg and get him to hatch for Arya._**

 ** _Rewards:?,?,?_**

 ** _You have unlocked quest 'OceanBlue'_**

 ** _Objective: Find Saphira a Rider._**

 ** _Rewards: ?,?,?_**

 ** _Your Sprint Skill has leveled up to level 50. Top speed is 7500 mph._**

'Hmm. I never noticed that I wasn't getting any quests.' I mentally shrugged. 'But what's this about repressed memories? What in the world could I have repressed? Well I guess I'll find out soon. Now with that out of the way, it's on to rescue Arya and kill Durza.' I equipped my Armis ex Deus, and Sanguis Requiem. The I took a deep breath, and ran towards Gil'ead as a slow pace, not wanting to break the sound barrier. I managed to make it to the gates just before they slammed shut, and slipped through unnoticed. 'Perfect. Now to make my way to the castle.' I walked through the dark alleyways towards the castle, avoiding any patrols and citizens along the way.

'Ping.'

 ** _You have gained the skill Sneak(lvl 1). You are 10% less likely to be noticed._**

After 15 minutes of sneaking, I leveled the skill to 10(20%), and made it to the main castle doors. I walked up to the gaurds.

They two of them leveled their spears at me. "Halt. The castle is closed. The Governor is-" With the slight rasp of steel on steel, and a slight pop of displaced air, I appeared behind them, and flicked the blood off my sword, and sheathed it. Just as it slid home, I heard 4 wet thumps behind me. 'Dude, that was badass. Too bad nobody will ever see it… Oh well. Now to move to the dungeons.' I opened the door as quickly and silently as possible and slipped in side. I heard the faint screaming of tortured people, which nearly brought me to my knees with a pounding headache. My world turned black.

xXxX

John, why didn't you find me? You said you loved me. Wasn't I good enough?

xXxX

A split second later, I returned to consciousness. 'Who the fuck was that? I've never said I loved anyone.' I shook my head clear of the image of the woman, who looked so familiar, yet was a perfect stranger, from my head. 'Well I guess I'm about to find out what memories I've repressed.' I continued forward, following the screams. I followed then for a few minutes until I finally found a set of descending stairs. I pulled my sword from it's sheath once again, the steel barely rasping against the wood, and descended. Slowly walking down, careful not to make to much noise. Once I made it to the bottom, the smell hit me like a wall. Death, blood, and waste. It smelled... familiar. Then came the headache, and my knees hit the floor, and my world faded to black.

xXxX

"Holly? Holly where are you?" I shouted, as I rushed through hallway after hallway, trying to find her. My girlfriend of 5 years had been kidnapped by the Drug Cartel while we were on vacation. I'd went Liam Neeson, tracking down drug dealers, and pumping them for information, before killing them and acting on the information I'd gotten. For 4 weeks, I tracked them through the country, before finally finding the place where they kept their kidnapping victims. The smell was… overpowering. Sickening. I ran through the hall to the building, killing anyone who stood in the way with what ever I could get my hands on. Knives, guns, sticks, pans. Whatever it took to put down the bastards that took her from me, so I could find her. Finally I'd killed everyone in the building, and reached the last door. Just as I reached the building, everything faded away.

xXxX

As the world faded back into view, I heard a ping.

 ** _For partially recovering your memory, you have remembered skills. Your melee weapons skill is now 80. Your ranged skill is now 80. You have gained 10 levels as a result of you remembering your kills. Your new stats are_**

 ** _Lvl 51_**

 ** _HP: 6350_**

 ** _EP: 6850_**

 ** _INT: 185_**

 ** _WIS: 185_**

 ** _STR: 175_**

 ** _VIT: 175_**

 ** _CHA: 175_**

 ** _SP: 500_**

 ** _For reaching level 50, take 100 stat points._**

 ** _SP:600_**

I slowly rose to my feet, with tears in my eyes. 'Holly….. how could I forget you? Five years we were together, and then you were taken from me. But what ended up happening to you? I guess I'll find out what was behind the door soon.' I wiped the tears from my eyes. I walked through the halls, searching the cells for Arya, or Durza. 'This is one sick son of a bitch.' There were people in incredible pain and agony. Beaten, burned, drowned. I could feel the rage building. The anger burning in my soul with increasing intensity with every passing moment. And then I heard it.

Smack!

"Just tell me where the egg is, and I'll kill you quickly." His voice was… horrible. I felt dirty just hearing it. It was like a snake had crawled up my spine. I followed the voice till I came upon a closed oak door.

Smack!

Once I heard the sound of a person being slapped, I slammed my boot into the door, slinging it open. And saw…. Darkness.

xXxX

I opened the door. The last door left in the building. And screamed. Hanging from two chains… was Holly. Kneeling in a pool of her own blood. Bleeding from stab wounds, and whip marks, like they used a cat-o'-nine-tails on her, with chunks of flesh missing from her body. She lifted her head, looked at me with her green eyes. She then said words that will now haunt me forevermore.

"What took you so long?"

Then she took one last, ragged breath, and then… she died.

xXxX

'Ping'

(P.O.V shift- third person)

There was a loud slam as a boot impacted the solid oaken door of the room, and a crash as it slung open. A man adorned in armor as black as pitch with green and blue engravings burst into the room, and laid eyes on the elven woman hanging from chains, covered in blood and bruises. His eyes clouded over for a split second, and then cleared. A look of rage, unbridled, unholy fury appeared on his face. He turned to the redheaded man standing beside to elf. Then the man, with his visage of rage, raised his blade at the redhead, and spoke a single word. A word spoken with so much fury, it made the world quake.

 ** _"Die."_**

After the word left his mouth, a miasma of energy burst from his body, an aura of tangible energy, colored red, the color of rage. And then, he vanished, reappearing with a blast of sound that shook the whole castle, with his sword driven deep into Durza's chest. The Shade let out a blood-curdling scream, and then turned almost transparent, with glowing red balls of light swirling around inside. Then with an ethereal wail, the spirits burst from Durza's body, and hovered in front of the man who just slew Durza. They slowly faded from angry red to soothing pink. Then the man said "Accept," and the 10 pink spirits slowly merged with his body, and he pulsed with a red glow for a split second, and then he was back to normal. He looked around, then at his hands, flexing them. "Hmm, becoming a pseudo-shade is much less painful than I imagined. Alright now to get out of here," he said in a dead, lifeless voice.

(P.O.V shift- John, first person)

'Ping'

'I will look at the notifications once I'm clear of Gil'ead.' I unequipped my armor and equipped my standard trenchcoat and loose leather pants. Then I reached out for the chains holding Arya, and snapped them. I pulled a cloak out of my inventory, and wrapped it around her. Then I picked her up bridle style, and left the room. I walked back up the stairs, only to find two hundred soldiers waiting with their swords and Spears at the read. On brave, or foolish, it is hard to tell, soldier stepped forward and barked "Halt! You are carrying a prisoner of the King! You are now under arrest and sentenced to dea-" he stopped mid word.

With a sound like broken glass, four hundred swords appeared from nowhere. "Step aside, or perish," came my dead and lifeless voice, like I was hearing it from afar. I almost didn't recognize it. 'Is that…my voice?'

Another soldier stepped forward, shaking in his boots. "We serve the King! We will not let yo-"

With a slight move of a finger, all 400 swords rocketed forward, cutting down the garrison. I walked through the bodies, blood slowly pooling underneath them. "I told you to get out of my way." I continued out of the castle doors, and then to the South gate. As I got to the gate, another pair of soldiers confronted me.

"Stop! Who are you, and why are you carr-" Again, the sound of broken glass, and a pair of thumps. I crouched low, focusing my strength to my legs, and jumped. I rocketed upwards a good hundred feet, and landed on the other side of the gate. I took one last look at Gil'ead, and walked south until just before Dawn, when I stopped and set up camp, pulled out one of the sleeping bags I brought with my, and put Arya in it. I built a fire, and made some breakfast, buying some clothes for her off of the market. I put them beside her, and started to make some breakfast. "Arya, I know you are awake." I heard a small gasp, and heard her sit up. I didn't look at her. I couldn't bear to. Not after remembering…her. "Put on those clothes, then we will talk. Unless that is you want me to see you naked." Then came the sound of hurried dressing. I just continued to stir the stew I was making. After she finished dressing, she sat down across the fire. I never looked up, still starring at the stew. "You have some questions for me." It wasn't a question.

"Who are you? Why did you rescue me, and how did you know where I was? What were those swords you summoned, and why did you kill all those soldiers? Are you a shade now? What are you going to do with me?" She belted out the questions rapid fire.

I slowly blinked, surprised by her personality. 'She's nothing like she was in the books. I guess it's cause I rescued her before too much torturing happened.' I then replied, my voice still dead. "In order, my name is John Colt, and I'm more or less a time traveler. I rescued you because it was the right thing to do. I knew you were in Gil'ead because I'm a time traveler. Those swords were the result of a branch of magic unique to me. I killed them because the wouldn't move. I'm not a shade. The spirits tell me I'm now an Avatar, a person the gave all the abilities of a shade to, with none of the downsides in exchange for something. My pact with them is simple. If I find a shade, I kill it. In return, they also get protection from sorcerers. And my plans for you? I'm going to help you find," I reached into my inventory and grabbed Saphira's egg, "this dragon a Rider." I held the egg in my hand, still watching the stew. Then I heard a soft, barely audible crack.

'Ping'

"Well, shit."

xXxX

So what do you guys think? Pretty crappy huh. Honestly, I'm just writing this for the hell of it, I really don't have any plan for the direction. I'm just seeing the plot unfold just like you guys, and I just want to see where it goes. Review if ya want, I mostly just curious to see where it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing save my original content.

Enjoy!

xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX

Crack!

'Ping!'

"Well, shit." I said with a deadpan.

"Well, it looks you found the dragon a Rider," Arya said, sounding almost smug. "While we wait on it to finish hatching, what's this about time travel? It's supposed to be impossible. It would take too much energy, which makes me doubt your story."

I scoffed. "Yeah it takes a lot of energy. But I managed it. Or do you have another explanation as to how I knew who and where you were? As for me being a good person, no, no I am not. I don't know why she'd choose me."

I looked at my hands. They ran red with blood. I looked up at Arya, her green eyes bringing up so many memories.

'Damnit, Holly. I tried. I tried so hard…' I sniffed away the tears threatening to fall.

"And I can't do anything properly. I failed to save the woman I loved. I'm a failure. I have no idea why she'd choose me as her Rider." I heard a squeak. I looked down. Saphira had finished hatching. I reached out my hand and held it just a few inches from her head. She sniffed it a few times, then placed her head against my palm.

'Ping'

 ** _A dragon wishes to form a soul bond. Do you accept?_**

"Yes." I felt my hand heat up just a bit, and then my vision turned black.

xXxX

 _'Well, that was certainly odd.'_ I thought to my self. And then I heard something very unexpected.

' _That just what normally happen when a Rider and dragon bonds. And it looks like you are taking to the perks of being a Rider pretty well. Already projecting your thoughts.'_

I looked up at her. "Yeah sorry about that. Let's see if I can get a handle on it." I closed my eyes, and focused. I felt all the life around me. Saphira, asleep by the fire, bugs, microorganisms, the grass, and trees. Then I tried to focus inward. Slowly I started to feel less and less, until I was firmly back within the confines of my own head. Then I continued inward.

'I need to unlock my magic.' I kept searching my mind, looking for anything odd. Then I found it. It felt… fluid, almost like a stream starting nowhere and ending nowhere. So I reached out for it, and the moment I touched it, I heard the ping of a new notification. I opened my eyes and glanced at the notification, which I mentally waved away. I needed to wait for a while. Then I looked over at Arya, just in time to catch her cringe and grab her shoulder. "Damn it, I'm sorry. I forgot you were injured." I saw the blood leaking through the fabric of the clothes I got her.

"Here, take off your clothes, and lay down on the sleeping bag. I'm new at this as you know, so seeing what I'm healing would make it easier." She looked at me strangely.

"But you just became a Rider, how can you do magic well enough to heal me?" Then she cringed again.

"I never did magic before, another magican sent me back, but I'm an Avatar now, so I have an instinctual knowledge of the Ancient Language and magic. Now get naked and lay down," commanded in the softest tone I could muster. She did as I said, and I got to work. (A/N Ancient Language speak will be written like this, save for names. I'm lazy) " ** _Heal_** ," I intoned, while tapping into the same river in my mind I touched earlier. I healed everything from fractures to lacerations.

'It's probably a good thing non-combat skills don't cost EP. But wait, does that mean at all magic cast with the Ancient Language is non-combat, or does it vary based on the spell? Ah, hell I'll check after I get through healing Arya.' I healed the last of the lacerations. "Well you are all healed up. Now, **_sleep_**." She immediately passed out. I bought another dress off the market, dressed her in it, and then I tucked her into the sleeping bag. "Notifications."

 ** _You have completed quest_** **_'Killing Shadows'. Your rewards are: the Avatar status, Durza's sword, and the attribute Shadeslayer._**

I ignored Durza's sword, and looked at what I gained from being an Avatar.

 ** _Due to the abilities granted by playing host to spirits all of your stats are increased by two perk thresholds. You also gain 100 levels, and 50,000 each in EP and HP. Your stats are now as follows._**

Before I looked at the stats I went ahead and distributed all 1500 stat points I had.

 ** _Level 151_**

 ** _HP:57,000_**

 ** _EP:57,500_**

 ** _INT:950_**

 ** _WIS:950_**

 ** _STR:950_**

 ** _VIT:950_**

 ** _CHA:950_**

 ** _SP:0_**

 ** _You have completed quest 'Princess in Distress.' Your rewards are: Increased influence with the Elves, Attribute Friend of Elves(only available once you travel to Du Weldenvarden and speak to the Queen), and Arya now owes you a life debt._**

 ** _You have completed the quest 'OceanBlue.' Your rewards are: Racial modifier Rider, increased influence with anyone not a follower of Galbatorix, and a soul bonded dragon._**

 ** _You have completed quest 'Memories of the Past.' Your rewards are: access to your reality marble, Gates of Hephaestus, you no longer experience flashback dreams when Gamer's mind is partially disabled, and mental blue prints for any weapon, real or fictional, for use with Gates of Hephaestus._**

 ** _Gates of Hephaestus (lvl MAX)_** ** _Functionally a hybrid of the Gates of Babylon and Unlimited Blade Works, you now have exact copies of any and all weapons of importance from fiction and reality for use at projectiles, like with Gates of Babylon, or as blueprints for Projection like Unlimited Blade Works. When imposing your reality marble on the world it functions like Gates of Babylon, allowing you to endlessly fire weapons from your gate, while keeping your opponent from escaping with a wall of swords._**

 ** _For reaching 200 INT you gain Photographic Memory. You retain all information given to you from this point on._**

 ** _For reaching 400 INT you gain skill Telekinesis (lvl 1)_**

 ** _For reaching 800 INT you gain Instant Mastery(INT). All skills relating to INT are now gained at MAX level and any you already have are MAXed._**

 ** _For reaching 200 WIS, you gain Wise Man. People are now more likely to come to you for advice._**

 ** _For reaching 400 WIS, you gain Tactical Maneuvering. You are now more likely to make the correct decision on the battlefield._**

 ** _For reaching 800 WIS, you gain Instant Mastery (WIS)_**

 ** _For rea-_**

I skimmed the rest of the notifications, not gaining anything that would be really useful, save Telekinesis, which allows me to mentally lift 200 pounds per level per point INT, and it being a non-combat skill, and since it's maxed, I can lift pretty much as much as I want. And Instant Mastery for all of my stats. I looked to see exactly what they did and thankfully, they only give me MAX level in skills that scale based directly on one of my stats. I can now Sprint at almost 100,000 mph. 'Not speed of light fast, but still pret… Oh, shit.' I heard the flap of a massive pair of wings and a roar that shook the Earth.

" ** _Wake_**." I woke Arya from her enchanted slumber. "Arya, I need you to take Saphira and go. Galbatorix is here. Run to the Varden, I'll hold him off till you run."

I didn't even give her time to respond, and with a blast of sound, I took off towards Galbatorix. 'I hope I'm ready. But I'm gonna have to be. He brushed against my mind, he know I'm here.' With that in mind, I equipped my armor and sword, and pulled my Deadric bow, nocked one of the arrows I had made from the same material as my sword, drew it, and shouted " ** _Strike True!_** " I loosed the arrow, but it never reached its target.

'Did he just fucking catch the arrow with two fingers?! Damn! That looked badass as hell. Annnnnd here he comes.' He landed Shruikan in the clearing I was in. 'Is that fucking John Malkovich?' He looked like John Malkovich, wearing a dragon hide cloak. I drew Sanguis Requiem. 'Observe.' I skimmed his stats. 'He is about twice as strong as me stat wise, but I'm still faster.'

"Hello, Galbatorix. Nice day to die am I right?"

He laughed. Even his voice sounded twisted and evil.

"Hello, young one. I'm sorry, you seem to know who I am, but I can't say I know who you are. Care to tell me?" He drew his sword as he spoke.

"You won't really have use for names where you are going, but I'll humor you. The name's John. John Colt. And I'm your executioner." And with the sound of shattering rock I rushed him, ready to end his life with a helm splitter.

 **Clang**.

He almost lazily brought his sword up to block. "Come now, I thought you were going to kill me. With that pathetic level of speed and skill, you will never kill me." He pushed me off balance with a flick of his wrist, and I barely jumped back, avoiding being bifurcated. I spawned a copy of Excalibur Rapidly, doubling my speed, and shattered the sound barrier again. But my swing was again intercepted. I pushed off, and rushed in behind him, but he moved just out of range of my swing. Again and again my attempts to remove his head were foiled and my health was slowly being whittled away. 'I need more. More strength, more speed. Goddamnit, I need to go faster. I need to be stronger."

'Ping.'

'Wha-' I was distracted but for a moment, and it cost me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, then I felt nothing, and my world faded to black.

xXxX

'Ping'

I sat bolt up right, gasping for air, and holding my neck, as if to hold it attached to my body.

'What the fuck just happened?' My vision finally cleared, and I saw the notification. 'Well that explains it.'

 ** _Congratulations! You Died! But due to your status as an Avatar, you just came back at the nearest convenient place. You have also gained immense strength from your dance with Death_**.

 ** _What kills you, makes you stronger. You have gained levels equal to 1/3 your current level. You have reached level cap of 200. Also, all of your stats have been maxed. Your HP and EP are at 200k, and your stats are at 2k each_**.

 ** _Congratulations. As a reward for reaching level cap, you have gained access to the Legacy system. For every 50 levels you have, you gain 1 legacy point. Use an L.P. to select a being, and gain a similar powerset to that being. Certain things about said powerset will change to fit you, such as Zanpakto spirits, and elemental affinities. Also, and entities needed for the powersets will be taken from the world around you, and combined with a shard of your soul and a spirit from the world you are currently in._**

 ** _You have 4 L.P. Make your selections._**

'Holy shit… this is completely overpowered. But I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even though I now out class Galbatorix in sheer stats, those Eldunari of his are fucking hax. Well this is kind of a no-brainer.'

"I chose Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Avatar Korra, and Son Goku." I quickly made my decisions, before I had time to change my mind about them.

 ** _Selections confirmed. Beginning Legacy protocol._**

As soon as the popup closed, I lost consciousness.

xXxX

At the same time as our hero blacked out, something strange started to happen. A massive shurrg, sleeping peacefully, vanished in a flash of golden light, unnoticed by anyone.

xXxX

Five spirits in the castle of Uru'baen about to be made into a new shade just simply faded away, unobserved.

xXxX

On an unknown island, far away from Alagesia, deep in a cave, laid a massive purple dragon, reaching the end of her life. A noise woke her from her slumber. A massive eye cracked open, and stared at what appeared to be empty space "Yes," came the great mental rumble heard by no one. And then, she was gone.

xXxX

At the edge of the Hadarac Desert, a tiny, blue dragon, resting by a camp fire, disappeared without waking the sleeping woman nearby.

xXxX

Deep in the frozen north, slept a fox, with fur the purest white. And with a burst of light, it disappeared, nobody the wiser.

xXxX

"Goddamnit, I've got to stop passing out." I sat up with a slight groan, and checked the time. "Fucking hell, it's midnight? I must have been out for a while. 'Messages.

 ** _Congradulations, you have obtained your first legacy, that of Ichigo. You have gained the title He who protects. Grants 10% stat boost when protecting that which is precious to you._** ** _You have been granted the zanpakuto Ryuujin, and it has been bound to The Unnamed._** ** _You have been granted the Inner Hollow Cazador del Sol and it has been bound to one of your 1911's._** ** _You have been granted a Quincy spirit named Mond and it has been bound to one of your 1911's._**

 ** _Congratulations, you have unlocked the second of your legacies, that of Naruto. You have gained the title True Master of the Therapy jutsu. Greatly increases the odds of becoming close friends with some one, or swaying them towards your way of thinking the more you bash them about the skull._** ** _You have gained the 10-tailed beast, the fox, Alana. She has been sealed in your soul._** ** _You have gained the ability to use chakra._** ** _You have gained the Wind and Fire chakra affinities._**

 ** _Congratulations, you have unlocked the third of your legacies, that of Avatar Korra. You have gained the title Bringer of Balance. When fighting a being disrupting the balance of a given world, your attacks do 25% more damage._** ** _The wolf spirit, Rava, has inhabited your body, giving you the ability to bend the 4 major elements to your will._**

 ** _Congratulations, you have unlocked the fourth of your legacies, that of Son Goku. You have gained the title, Strength for the sake of Strength. You gain 50% stats when fighting a being just for the sake of fighting them._** ** _You have gained Ki Control, the ability to use your Ki to fly and shoot energy blasts._** ** _You have gained racial modifier Sayin. Grants the ability to use the Super Sayin transformations. You gain a permanent 30% boost to your stats every time you drop below 5% health and recover back to 100%._**

'Well, now that that's put of the way, its time to get back to Arya, and get to the Varden. Talking to all of my spirits can wait till after I dispose of the twins.' I stood up, and re-equipped my traveling clothes, and prepared to take off. The I remembered something I heard just before my head was lopped off.

"Wait just a goddamn minute," I said aloud angrily. " what the fuck was the notification I got before I died."

 ** _Due to your immense will to surpass your limits, you have been granted skill Limit Breaker._**

 **Limit Breaker(Lvl-MAX) at a cost of 10% of your current health per 30 seconds, you can gain a boost of 50% in all stats.**

"Oh okay. Would have been nice to have before I died, but there's nothing for it. Guess I'll head off then. ALSO, DON'T FUCKING PING ME WHILE I'M FIGHTING!"

 ** _Acknowledged. Setting notification to silent when engaged in battle._**

"Thank you very much. Now I can head off to meet up with Arya." I been my legs in preparation to run, only to realize something once again.

"I have no fucking clue where she went…. Son of a bitch…"

XXxX

" ** _Point me to my elf friend."_**

The vaguely arrow shaped stick levitated slightly over my palm and begun to spin slightly before holding steady.

"Fucking hell, I thought I'd never find the right spell." I lined up with the arrow, crouched low, and exploded into motion, traveling at just barely sub-sonic speed. After running for about 30 minutes, I finally found her sitting by a campfire. Arya was looking very anxious.

I stepped into the light of the fire. "Hey, glad to see you are okay. But... uh... where's Saphira?"

Her head snapped up to look at me. Her eyes had a frantic look to them. "John, she's gone. I went to sleep, and she was right beside me, but when I woke up she was gone. I looked with my eyes and my mind for an hour with no sign. I'm so sorry." She teared up a little.

"Well damn. That puts us in kind of a jam." I reached up to scratch my head, when suddenly the bit about taking things for my spirits came to mind. "Hold on just a second, I think I know where she went."

I sat down on the ground, legs crossed and opened my inventory. And lo and behold, where the Unnamed should be, was a sword called Ryuujin. I pulled it out and was only slightly surprised that it looked different. Where once it was a large European blade, with dark bands of oxidized metal throughout, it was now an enormous katana, as long as I am tall and a foot and a half wide at the tsuba. It was still the same silvery steel as before, but instead of dark bands, they were the same color as Saphira's egg, a dark, sapphire blue. I hit it with an observe.

 ** _Ryujin_**

 ** _The physical manifestation of your zanpakuto. It's power and durability depend on the strength of your will and spiritual pressure. Your zanpakuto, Ryujin was formed from the dragon you soul-bonded with, and a shard of your soul, along with a spirit. To commune with her, lay the blade across your lap, and focus on the blade, to the exclusion of all else._**

xXxX xXxX xXxX

I followed the instructions given, and opened my eyes in a strange place. The ground as far as the eye could see, was covered in a thick layer of ash. in the sky, hung a Sun that burned a brilliant purple, and a moon that appeared to be wrought from pure silver. In the center of the plain I had found myself on, stood a great tree, unfathomablely tall, blooming with the most beautiful flowers imaginable. In the distance, far beyond the horizon, stood four incredible sights, one in each of the cardinal directions. A great wall of fire, a vast ocean, a titanic mountain, and a storm of unbelievable magnitude.

"Well, as far as mindscapes go, this is gorgeous. Definitely better than a sewer or a cityscape." Not in any real hurry, I set off at a leisurely pace for the tree.

xXxX xXxX

 _ **Man, I didn't expect the kind of response to this story that I've gotten. Thanks for all the follows and favorites guys! also to the guest that said he thought the back story was a little much, I agree to a certain extent, but like everything I type out, its not just throw away. I have plans for it.**_ **Also you guys are going to have to forgive any errors, I'm typing this entirely on the mobile app at work. so yeah. Read! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing save original plot, characters and techniques.

Thank you guys for the reviews favorites and follows. Never expected this to actually get any kind of following. Also please note, the Quincy spirit's name is supposed to be Luna, not Mond. That was just a place holder, and I forgot to change it. Now, on with the story.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

After what seemed like hours of walking, I finally could see the base of the tree. It was close to 10 miles tall and at least 4 miles wide. But the size of it wasn't the strangest thing about it. Built into the side of the tree was a large house. Nothing fancy, but it was 7 stories tall, and half a mile long.

"Well, I reckon that'd be where I need to go." I reached the plain oak door, brushed the ash off of myself, and opened them.

The door opened up into a large sitting room, where five beings sat on cushions. The first, a mountainous purple dragon, its face covered in a bone like substance, with black tribal flame like markings covering it.

The second, a large wolf, with fur as white as fresh fallen snow, save for the black patch at the tip of her tail.

The third an equally large fox, with fur an ash grey, and ten long tails, gently waving behind her.

The fourth figure was a woman of unearthly beauty, with her long, flowing, silver hair, with eyes the color of the midday sky, a face that wouldn't look out of place on a princess, and a figure that women everywhere would sell their souls for. But her most distinguished feature was the pair of white wings folded behind her, that rather than being feathered, looked to be made of a slow moving flame like substance. And she was dressed in a pure white sundress.

The fifth, and by far the smallest figure, a tiny blue dragon, no bigger than a newborn kitten, sitting in the womans lap. After taking in the beings sat before me

"Well, if I was a bettin' man, I'd say the five of you are my spirits." I tipped my metaphorical hat, and introduced myself. "The names John Colt, and it a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Well, hello there John, it's a pleasure to meet you too. As I'm sure you are aware, my name is Luna, and I am the embodiment of your Quincy powers." Her voice was exactly as you'd expect coming from a woman of her beauty. Soft and lilting, with an almost musical quality to it. The another spoke up.

"Hello John. My name is Rava, the embodiment of your avatar powers." Her voice was loud, proud and upbeat, with an almost motherly quality to it.

Then came another voice, this one rough and gravely, like the voice of a wizened old woman.

"And I am Cazador Del Sol, the embodiment of your inner Hollow. But please, call me Cinder, for that was my name in life."

Immediately after, came a fourth voice, this one clear, and filled with the strength of youth, like that of a woman barely out of her teens, but with an underlying, yet undeniable power just under the surface.

"Yo, What's up? The name's Alana, and I'm the Jyuubi."

Luna cleared her throat and spoke up again. "And the little one here is Ryujin, also known as Saphira. Now, we all know that you came here to try and retrieve Saphira, so take her and return to the real world. There will be plenty of time to talk later. I'm sure Arya is beside herself with worry by now."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah you're probably right." I walked over to Luna and retrieved the dozing dragon from her lap. "It really was nice to meet you ladies, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry you are trapped in my head like this." I bowed my head slightly to the four of them, and then will myself back to the waking world.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

I opened my eyes, and saw Arya across the fire from me, looking both relieved and very confused. It took only a moment of figure out why. I felt a slight shift in the weight on my lap and looked down. Where previously there was a sword, now sat a sleeping dragon. I gave the elfin princess a cheesy grin, and said "Found her!"

She only continued to look absolutely bewildered, and asked, "What the hell just happened? You pulled that sword out of thin air, sat in that strange position on the ground, close your eyes for a few minutes, and then the sword, you know the one you PULLED FROM THIN AIR, **SUDDENLY CHANGES INTO A DRAGON,** **_THE SAME DRAGON THAT VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE,_** **_AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'FOUND HER?"_**

By this point she was breathing very heavily from the effort of shouting loud enough that I was positive Islandzadí had heard her.

I let my grin fall, looked her dead in the eyes, and asked "Do you really want to know? I could make you very angry, it could change to way you look at the world, or it could break your mind irreparably. You sure you want to take that risk?"

She stared at me almost defiantly and replied "Yes I'm sure."

Continuing to maintain a stern face and eye contact. "Well, alrighty then, in that case…" I paused here for dramatic effect. "Its…. A secret!" I finished with a cheerful smile. Arya on the other hand looked ready to murder me on the spot. "Look, to be quite frank, what just happened is a need to know kind of thing, and you don't need to know. I assure you, if you needed to know, I'd tell you, but you don't. Now, let get a move on. Got some spies to kill, and some training to do."

I dismissed Saphira back to my mindscape, and tossed Ryujin back into my inventory. Then I got to my feet and crouched down low enough for a person to climb on my back. "Hop on, and point me toward the Varden." I could practically hear her seething in anger.

"I'll do no such thing. I'm not made of glass, I am perfectly capable of running," she said with a huff.

"Yeah, I know you elves are fast, but you're nowhere near as fast as I am. Now get on my back, or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder like a sack of feed. It's your choice." Within a few seconds of me giving her the ultimatum, I heard her slowly shuffle to her feet, all the while grumbling under her breath about treating her like a fragile human woman. She reluctantly climbed on my back, and rested her hands on my shoulders. "Darlin, that ain't gonna cut it." I reached up, grabbed her hands and pulled her as tight to my back as I could get her, wrapped her arms around my neck, then grabbed two handfuls of her ass, and hiked her further up my back. This time I could feel her heating up in anger. "That's better. Now you won't fall off. Now, which way is the Varden?"

"To the South-east. Go till you either come across the mountains, or the first river after crossing the Desert." I could hear the white-hot anger in her voice.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Well, let's be off." I took a second to use my air bending, telekinesis, and a bit of magic to create a vaguely bullet shaped wall of air, so we wouldn't be buffeted by the incredibly high wind speeds, put a few vent around the bottom so we wouldn't suffocate, bent my legs, and said "Hold on. This is gonna be a wild ride. Also you have a very nice ass." And with that, I was off , running as fast as my sprint could carry me, towards Farthen Dur.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

After an hour of sprinting, and using my telekinesis to keep Arya from crushing my throat, we arrived at the first river after crossing the Desert. And also, luckily enough, right at the base of the Beors. My Luck stat had kicked in and I just happened to run right into the valley where the waterfall that hid the entrance to the Varden.

I slid to a halt at the shore of the lake, and knelt so Arya could dismount. Quickly, almost comically so, she jumped off my back and laid on the ground panting.

"What the hell was that?" she asked through her panting breaths.

I chuckled and replied, "Darlin, that was me taking a leisurely run. Nowhere near my top speed. Now as soon as you get done napping, do what ever you gotta do to get us into the Varden. Got me some traitors to kill."

She sat bolt upright and looked at me with a confused, and worried look on her face.

"Traitors? In the Varden? Who? Who has betrayed us?"

" _I do not know their names, but they are referred to as the Twins._ " I replied in the ancient language to ensure she knew I wasn't lying.

"What? But they've been with the Varden for years!" She exclaimed in shock.

"And they've been feeding info to Galbatorix the entire time. Now, if you will get us into the Varden, I'll slaughter the rats, and then go from there." I made a shoo-in motion with my hands, and got another hard glare in return. Then she walked over to the shore grabbed a rock, banged it on the cliff side a few times, shouted something in the Ancient language. Then I heard the sound of creaking gates, and drew back the hammer of my soul, ready to project a pair of Gae Bolgs, in case the twins were there. From behind the waterfall walked my targets, right next to a dark-skinned man, who I assumed was Ajihad. I brought my hammer down, and spawned the two spears, flooded their mysteries with as much prana as they could take without Breaking, and thrust them forward.

"GAE BOLG!" The red demonic spears pierced the hearts of the traitors, after shredding the deflection wards around them. A look of shock passed across their faces. Then they dropped to the ground, now just corpses cooling in pools of their own blood. The others in the greeting party drew weapons, and charged me.

"STOP! They were traitors!" shouted Arya. The charging warriors slide to a halt, and Ajihad whipped his head around to Arya in shock. "Its true. He swore in the Ancient language." Ajihad then whipped his gaze back around to me.

"How did you discover this?" he asked me in shock.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Then I opened my inventory and dumped out Brom and Murtagh, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Now, my business with the Varden concluded, make sure Murtagh stays safe. I'll be back in six months time to kill Galbatorix. Goodbye." I turned around and walked away, subvocalizing an I.d create command and vanished.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so late, but it took awhile for my muse to come back to me. It's been a hard few weeks with a couple of deaths in the family, and my depression hitting me like a freight train. But my muse is back in full force, and you might see another chapter in the next few days. It will be the final confrontation with Galbatorix, the introduction of the next world(which will get far more chapters than Inheritance has) as well as the mechanic that will make John seem much, much less like an OP OC. Till next time, PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again all, and welcome back to ASNG. Not much to say, so on with the story.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

6 months later.

"Why are we standing out here?" said a man, dressed in heavily repaired armor.

"Didn't you hear? The guy that killed the twins and vanished said he'd be back in 6 months to kill the Black Tyrant, and its getting close to that time. We are waiting on him to show back up." Said a second, armor in the same shape as the first's.

"Well I thank you kindly gentlemen, but I'm back now, so run along, and tell Ajihad that I'm back, and headed to Uru'baen. I'll have the bastards head on a stake come sunset tomorrow."

The two men turned to look at the third that had not been there moments ago. He was dressed in a mid calf length open coat, seemingly made entirely of snake skin as black as pitch, and loose ankle length pants of the same material. His chest was bare under the coat, as were his feet. On his hands were black fingerless gloves, with a steel plate on the back. He had long shaggy hair, reaching to his shoulders that was almost the same color as his coat, with eyes to match.

"Well, you gentlemen have a nice evening, pass along the message, and get ready to celebrate." With those words spoken, the man crouched, and jumped off the ground, leaping well out of view, straight into the sky.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

1st person POV: John Colt

'Well that was a productive few months wasn't it?' I thought to my self, as I flew through the sky. 'First order of business is to level Helgrind and kill the Ra'zac.' I smirked softly. 'This is gonna be fun.'

Underneath me, the land whipped by incredibly fast, and upon the horizon loomed the black mountain, Helgrind, home of the Ra'zac. A grin threatened to split my face in two. I speed up, drew back my fist, and slammed it into the base of the accursed mountain.

 **"Earth Style: Mountain Crusher!"**

The mountain gave a shudder, then a small crack formed, and I drew back my fist a second time, and again it crashed into the same spot. The rock formation gave another, larger heave, and the crack spread. Once more, I reared back, and slammed my fist home, and felt something in the mountain give way. A great crack split the early morning air, and the mountain turned to rubble. After a few minutes, I settled the dust with a spell and waited. Not more than a few moments later, some of the rubble began to move. From the pile, came four of the ugliest creatures I'd ever seen. The two largest looked like a cross between a dragon and a bat, and the small ones like a beetle, a bird and a human. I decided to attack fast and hard. I raced through a few hand seals, and slammed my palms together.

 **"Wind Style: Eye of the Storm!"**

Around us, a large dome of solid wind formed, an impassable barrier to keep the creatures from fleeing. Not that they could outrun me. Then I flashed through another few hand signs.

 **"Earth Style: Mud River Flow!"**

All the earth around us began to liquefy, trapping one of the small ones and one of the big ones. The other two were able to get free and take to the sky before the mud hardened. Then I slammed my foot on the ground.

 **"Earth Style: Iron Maiden's Burial!"**

The ground gave a thump as it compacted, and killed the two it trapped. Then from above I heard a screech of pain as the other lethrblaka slammed head first into the wall of wind, and had its head shredded to bits, dying instantly. Its limp body fell to the ground, the Ra'zac still holding on to it's back. As it hit, the Ra'zac leaped off, rushing me with a sword drawn, and bloodlust rolling off of it waves. I projected a wakizashi, held its base against my chest, pointed at the creature rushing me.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

The blade shot out and punched straight through the creatures head, killing it instantly.

"Well," I deadpanned, as the thump of a lifeless body hitting the ground echoed out. "That was disappointing. Kind of boring. I was expecting a lot more." I allowed the barrier to fall, and took to the skies once more, this time, headed to Uru'baen.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

After an hour or two of leisurely flight, I touched down a league outside of the Black Capitol. The people entering and leaving the city under the midday sun looked broken, defeated. Children stood close to parents, nobody spoke any words not necessary, and kept their heads down. 'This is horrible. Those kids should be running around playing, having fun. But they are afraid to stray to far from the safety of their parents.' The leather of my gloves gave a groan as I clenched my fist, anger rolling off of me in such force it was palpable.

"That's it, this ends now." I flashed through a hundred hand seals. I'd developed a jutsu just for this purpose.

 **"Ninja Art: Projection!"** Above Uru'baen, a large image of my face shimmered into existence.

 ** _"Galbatorix,"_** as I spoke, my projection did as well, its voice echoing mine, and being loud enough that I was sure every living being in a hundred miles could hear it. **_"You are a tyrant that has ruled for far too long. It is time you pay for the crimes you have committed against Alagaesia and her people. Come, and face your end, two leagues east of the cities walls at dawn tomorrow."_** My words spoke, and my challenge issued, I allowed the projection to fade. And then I took off for the set location.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

I found a large flat clearing, perfect for what I had planned. I formed a very recognizable hand sign.

 **"Ninja Art: Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

A massive cloud of smoke engulfed the clearing, dissipating quickly to reveal 1000 perfect copies of myself. And then with out needing a word spoken, the rushed off in all directions, going to complete their tasks. And then I pulled a massive paint brush and a load of ink from my inventory, and set to work.

xXxX xXxX xXxX

Just as the sun began to rise, I tossed the brush and empty barrels of ink back into my inventory, as I heard the telltale signs of a marching army lead my a dragon rider. Platemail clanging, chainmail rattling, horses whinnying, and men shouting. And above the din, you could hear the great thumping of the flight of a dragon. I turned to the west, and just on the horizon I could see them. A massive army, uncountable from this distance, but absolutely massive. And high above them, the black shape of a dragon. I allowed them to march closer for an hour, until they were no more than 300 yards out. As they came to a halt, I heard the voice of Galbatorix ring out.

"I was quite certain I had killed you, what with decapitating you and all, but apparently I was wrong. Thus, I decided to decline your challenge, and brought my army. Surely not even a shade could stand against an army 100,000 strong. And, as I am a gracious lord, I will allow you to surrender, and die painlessly and quickly, or refuse and die painfully and slowly. Your choice." The self righteous, smarmy, smug tone in his voice really pissed me off. And he must have used a spell to project his voice to me.

I used a voice projection spell of my own. "I am no shade Galbatorix, I house my spirits willingly, and with their permission. But that's not important. What is important, is that I am going to give your army till the count of three to lay down their arms, and retreat, or be killed."

I equipped Luna's silver pistol, and pointed it at the army arrayed against me. The safety clicked off, round already in the chamber.

"One…"

None made to retreat. I pulled down the hammer.

"Two…"

The barrel began to glow with a harsh silver light. Some men looked a little afraid, but still none retreated. I internally sighed sadly. 'I really hoped they'd run, I don't want to kill them, but it seems I must.'

"I am truly sorry it must happen this way. Three…" I squeezed the trigger, the hammer striking the firing pin with a heavy ping, and for a split second, nothing happened. It seemed as though the world stood still. The wind didn't blow. The birds didn't chirp. No one made a sound. As if the world waited in anticipation of what was to come.

 **"Klavier!"**

A silver ball of light left the weapon, which then split into two, and then four, and then eight, and so on, until there was an uncountable number of the silver orbs crossing the no-man's land. And then halfway across the gap, the silver balls of light stopped for a split second, and then with a sound like shattering glass, they continued, and then slammed into the army. All was silent for a moment, until the first man hit the ground, dead, missing the back half of his skull. Then all hell broke loose. Men screamed out as their limbs were ripped from their bodies, horses were torn in half, entire platoons fell over, drained of all energy as magicians attempted to stop the tide of bullets. 5 seconds passed, and all was still. None of the army arrayed against me still stood.

"I told you all to retreat. The only person who had to die today was Galbatorix." I shook my head slightly, and offered a silent prayer for the families of the men I'd slaughtered. Then I looked to the sky, where Shruiken hovered. "I killed your army Galbatorix, now come and face like a man, you coward." I could almost feel the rage rolling off of the Mad King. Then I felt him use a spell, and a great bolt of energy leapt towards me. I formed a hand sign, and the lines of ink I'd painted around the clearing glowed faintly. Then I extended a hand, and batted the spell away.

"Is that all you can do? Well, now it's my turn." I flashed through a few hand signs.

 **"Wind style: Eye of the Storm!"**

The dome of wind surrounded the clearing. I sped through a few more signs.

 **"Wind Style: Stagnant Winds!"**

And then the large black dragon plummeted to the ground, landing with a loud thud. And then I dug deep into my magic, and shouted, " _Bind that dragon to the ground!"_ Shruiken was instantly bound by invisible chains of magic.

"Now, it's just you and me Galbatorix! I'll give you a choice. I can go all out from the very beginning , or I can toy with you."

He looked at me like I was crazy for a second, then began to laugh. "You think that six months is enough time to get strong enough to defeat me after I cut off your head so easily the last time we fought? I'll admit the magic you pulled just then was powerful, but it probably took the entire time to figure that one out, and gather the energy to be able to use it in combat. You are a fool of you think a spell like that would scare me. Very well then, let's see the full extent your power!"

"Very well then, you asked for it!"

xXxX xXxX xXxX

POV Shift 3rd person

 **"Quincy: Volstandig!"**

The man dressed in black was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of bright white flames, which disappeared to reveal four major changes. He was no longer wearing his coat, but was instead bare-chested. On his back were two massive wings that looked to be made of liquid fire that was as white as snow. On his left arm, covering from the hand to his elbow was an enormous silver cannon, decorated in crosses. And crisscrossing his body were veins of blue and red. Then in his right hand, and purple pistol appeared, which he then place against his temple.

 **"Hunt, Cazador del Sol!"**

He pulled the trigger, and a flash of purple light briefly obscured him, which quickly cleared to leave a bone white mask, depicting a snarling dragon, covering his face.

Then a sword, a massive katana, with sapphire blue streaks scattered around the blade, appeared in his hand. He pointed it directly at the sky.

" **Reign over the burning Heavens, Soar through smoke filled skies, and scorch the Earth to ash, Ryujin!"** An immense amount of smoke and ash began to swirl around him, the ground beneath his feet splintering from force of

his power.

 **"Bankai! HAIKUMO RYUJIN!"**

The smoke and ash cleared in an instant, leaving him holding a solid blue katana, with a chain attached to the but cap, and wrapped around his bare arm, where it disappeared under the ash grey sleeveless cloak he was now wearing. And his hair had grown to waist length.

Then the world gave a great heave, as if struggling to hold a great power, as he said, "Alright Alane, it's your turn." Instantly, ten ash grey fox tails sprouted from his tail bone, and a necklace with nine black magatama on it faded into existence. Then two tufts of hair came up and floated, giving the appearance of a pair of backwards curving horns four feet long, sprouting from his forehead.

"This is the full extent of the power I can bring to bear, at least without sinking this continent just by taking a step."

xXxX xXxX xXxX

POV shift John, 1st person

With a burst of speed, from sonido, shunpo, and hirenkyaku I appeared an arms length away from Galbatorix before he could do much as blink, let Haikumo Ryujin dangle from its chain, and slammed my open hand into the middle of his chest, and allowed a sealing jutsu to form.

 **"Contract Seal!"**

This elicited a roar of pain from Shruiken, and launched Galbatorix across the clearing, and slammed directly into the only boulder anywhere in sight. Then hundreds of orbs of every size and color began to tumble out of a tiny rip in space.

 ** _'Ping!'_**

"Goddamnit……."

xXxX xXxX xXxX

I know I said I'd get to the next world this chapter, but a new plan have formed in my mind, and I am going to take this in a different direction, so I'm ending it here. Love you all, thanks for reading, PEACE!


End file.
